Words Left Unspoken
by LadyStandish
Summary: Old West, when one of the seven is dieing what will the man in black have to say.


|The air in the room was thick, the silence took over everything. The | |black clad figure sat next to the bed looking over his best friend. His | |clothes covered with dirt his hair in a mess and he hadn't shaved in | |days. Every day he sat with his friend hoping he wouldn't lose another | |person because of his past. He lost his wife and son for something he | |didn't even know he done. He lost them to a crazed woman that was only | |obessed with him. The sunlight that annouce once again another day of | |pain and suffering for his friend shone through the window of the small | |stuffie clinic. He raised his head to take a look but not daring to | |leave his seat in fear of not being there when his friend woke up, if he| |ever woke up. He replayed the gunfight through his mind trying to think| |of things he could have done. Things that would have saved his friends | |pain and suffering. But he kept coming up empty. He couldn't think of a | |thing that could have been changed. He watched the slow moving motions | |of his friends chest telling him that he was still with him. At times he| |placed his hand on his chest to make sure, that was when he got the most| |scared. He pour little bits of water down his throat ever so often. The| |door opened to the clinic and in came walking the black healer, He had | |been trying his best doing everything he knew to do but they all knew | |their friend was leaving them behind to go to a better place. They all | |knew they would meet him again in time but neither wanting to wait. The| |black healer didn't have to say anything, he knew when to not speak to | |the black clad figure sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in | |for days. He left the room, leaving the two men alone with each other. | |With tears in his eyes he walked out to the balcony that over looked the| |small town of Four Corners. He ran his hand through his hair and kicked | |the banister in anger, in anger of not being able to save his friend and| |failing his other friends and the town. The black clad figure remained | |in the chair and looked to his friend laying in the bed. He stared at | |him for a moment not believeing that the young man in the bed was so | |small. He knew he was young but he didn't realize just how young he was | |until now seeing him lay so still. He put his head back in his hands | |and said a silent prayer for his friend. He didn't pray much but when he| |did it was for the ones he loved and the ones that meant alot to him. He| |heard a noise coming from the bed and he jerked his head up to see the | |blue eyes of his friend. There were no words spoken, there didn't have | |to be. He saw the look in his friends eyes and knew he was losing him | |then and there. He knew his friend was telling him it was time he went | |home to his father in heaven. He placed his hand on his friends hand | |and stared into his hollow eyes. All the life drained from those blue | |eyes, the spirit, the soul, the look to keep on living was gone. He | |watched as his friends eyes closed telling him he was gone. He held onto| |his friends hand a moment longer. He knew he was ready to leave him and | |his other friends. He knew he was okay with himself dieing. He also knew| |his leader thought the most of him. The black clad leader stood up and| |went to the window and blew out the small lamp that let out little | |light. It was not needed any loner, the sun was out. The town was busy | |with town folk doing their business. Life was going on around him | |without knowing that his life was coming down around him. Five men | |stood on the balcony when the door opened. They knew if the leader came | |out of the room it meant the tracker was gone forever. But they all | |knew that the father in heaven took him for a reason, they didn't know | |what the reason was. But they knew the tracker was in a better place, no| |more suffering, no more pain, no more running from bounty hunters. Now | |he could rest in peace and wait for the day he would meet his friends | |again. The six men walked down the stairs and toward the saloon, all in| |silence. No words decribing how they were feeling. Words Left Unspoken | |The End | 


End file.
